danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Celestia Ludenberg/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile Celestia Ludenberg.png|Character Design Profile from the in-game Art Gallery 58.jpg|From the art book. Beta DISTRUST Beta desings.jpg|Celestia in the beta version (Bottom - the fourth order from left to right). celes_betadesign.jpg|Celestia's beta design. Beta Sakura and Celestia.jpg|A newer version of Celestia's beta art and designs from the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Handbook along with Sakura Ogami. |-| Game= DISTRUST Danganronpa10.png|Celestia on ''DISTRUST poster screen. Beta-distrust.jpg|A screen showing Celestia and the other DISTRUST characters. DanganronpaCelestia's Beta.jpg|Celestia's beta close up. Introduction Danganronpa 1 Opening - Kyoko & Celestia.png|Kyoko & Celestia in the game's intro Danganronpa 1 Celestia Ludenberg Japanese Game Introduction.jpg|Celestia's Introduction (Japanese) Danganronpa 1 Celestia Ludenberg English Game Introduction.png|Celestia's Introduction (English) Prologue Danganronpa 1 CG - Students at the School Entrance.png|The students gathered at the school entrance Danganronpa 1 CG - Start of the Killing School Life.png|The start of the Killing School Life Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash (Prologue).png|Prologue surviving students Chapter 1 Danganronpa 1 CG - Cafeteria Meeting (Chapter 1).png|Morning meeting in the cafeteria. Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 1).jpg| Celestia and the others taking the elevator to the Class Trial room. Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Begins 02 (Chapter 1).png|Byakuya, Celestia, and Leon at the Class Trial. Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Begins 01 (Chapter 1).png|Celestia engaging in the first class trial. Chapter 2 Chihiro_gym_bag.png|Confronting Chihiro Fujisaki in the storage room. Chapter 3 Danganronpa 1 CG - Man's Fantasy Bath Scene.png||Man's Fantasy bonus bath scene DR1 Chapter 3 Asahina with the Robo Justice Suit.png|Celestia and Yasuhiro Hagakure looking at Aoi Asahina testing how Robo Justice moves. DR1 CH3 Closing Arguement 11.png|Makoto identified Celestia as the true culprit of the third murder case (1). DR1 CH3 Closing Arguement 12.png|Makoto identified Celestia as the true culprit of the third murder case (2). 105-castle.png|Celestia's dream to lived in a European castle and being served by handsome butlers dressed as vampires. Celeste burning.jpg|Celestia burning in her execution. Chapter 6 Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Makoto's).png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Yasuhiro's).png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Aoi's).png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Togami's).png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Alternate Ending Danganronpa-Unused-Cutscene.png|Celestia in an unused cutscene where everyone is approaching the door to the academy. Danganronpa Another End Screencap.png|Celestia escaping the academy with everyone else. Special Dorm Room Celestia Ludenberg.png|Celestia's room. DR1 Present 112 Celeste's Undergarments.gif|Celestia's underwear. Report Card Celestia Ludenberg Report Card Page 1.jpg|Page 1. Celestia Ludenberg's Report Card (Deceased).jpg|Page 1 (deceased). Celestia Ludenberg Report Card Page 2.jpg|Page 2. Celestia Ludenberg Report Card Page 3.jpg|Page 3. Celestia Ludenberg Report Card Page 4.jpg|Page 4. Celestia Ludenberg Report Card Page 5.jpg|Page 5. Celestia Ludenberg Report Card Page 6.jpg|Page 6. Celestia Ludenberg Report Card Page 7.jpg|Page 7. |-|DRtA= =''Danganronpa: The Animation= Openings Danganronpa the Animation - OP 01 - Kyoko & Celestia.png|OP 01 Danganronpa the Animation - OP 01 (05).png|OP 01 Danganronpa the Animation - OP 01 (06).png|OP 01 Episode 01 Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (01).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (11).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (12).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (13).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Celestia Ludenberg Title Card.png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (16).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (41).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (45).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (003).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (004).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (021).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (025).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (033).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (046).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (047).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (049).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (052).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (067).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (072).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (077).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (080).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (081).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (082).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (080).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (089).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (090).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (107).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (027).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (029).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (031).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (048).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (049).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (052).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (053).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (054).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (056).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (057).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (058).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (059).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (074).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (078).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma's Motive DVD (14).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma's Motive DVD (46).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma's Motive DVD (51).png Episode 03 Celes anime episode 3.jpg|Celestia shocked as she witnesses Leon Kuwata's execution. Episode 04 Celestia losing her temper.jpg|Celestia losing her temper and shouting at Hifumi Yamada when he failed to served her favorite Royal Milk Tea. Celestia and Fujisaki in the storage room.jpg|Celestia confronting Chihiro in the storage room. Episode 06 Danganronpa ep6 celestia.jpg|Celestia playing with her hair. TAKA APOLOGIZING TO ALTER EGO.jpg|Taka apologizing to Alter Ego for Mondo killing Chihiro. Celes knocked out by the justice hammer.jpg|Celestia pretended to being knocked out by a justice hammer. Celestia injured.jpg|Celestia injured. Celestia frightened.jpg|Celestia pretending to be frightened. Celestia worried.jpg|Celestia pretending to pity the fallen, which led her to misspeak. Episode 07 Celestia denies being guilty.jpg|Celestia denies being guilty. Celestia enraged.jpg|Celestia enraged. Celestia has been voted as guilty.jpg|Celestia has been voted as guilty. Celestiadreamanime.jpg|Celestia's dream. Celestia during her excution.png|Celestia's during her execution. Celestia execution.jpg|Celestia in her execution. Celestia baout to get run over.png|Celestia before being hit by a fire truck. Episode 08 MaizonoCelesYamada photo.jpg|Sayaka Maizono, Celestia and Hifumi in a photo. Episode 12 Naegi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Aoi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Fukawa's hint.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Byakuya picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (5). Episode 13 Danganronpa original photo.jpg|Class 78th. Endings |-|DR3= Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Despair Arc Episode 11 Sheltering the school.JPG|Celestia drinking tea while her class work to seal the old school building. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Episode 11 Yamada, Kirigiri, Celes, and Ishimaru.png|Hifumi, Kyoko, Celestia, and Kiyotaka appeared in Makoto's hallucination. Celes, Oogami, and Yamada's death.png|Celestia, Sakura, and Hifumi dying in Makoto's hallucination. |-| Manga= File:Celeschibi.png|Celestia, chibi-style. Leon regretting his life choices.png|Celestia listening to Kyoko as she's about to state the culprit. Celestia understanding Maizono's death.png|Celestia understanding the truth behind Sayaka's murder. Leon being dragged away reactions 1.png|Celestia's reaction to Leon being dragged away. Celestia yelling at Hifumi.png|Celestia yelling at Hifumi for messing up her tea. Celestia attacking Hifumi manga.jpg|Celestia attacking Hifumi. Celestia saying goodbye to Hifumi.jpg|Celestia saying goodbye to Hifumi. Celestia denies being accomplice with Hifumi.jpg|Celestia denies being accomplices with Hifumi. Celestia in her execution in the manga.jpg|Celestia in her execution. |-| Novels= ''Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days The DR girls with Pigtails 2.png|Celestia as she appears in ''Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. |-| Stage Plays= ''Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei THE STAGE (2014) Celestia in the official stage outtfit.jpg|Celestia's (Reina Ikehata) full outfit in the play. Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei THE STAGE 2016 Celeste played by Reina.png|Celestia's (Reina Ikehata) outfit in the play. |-| Official Art= Lerche Danganronpa the Animation Volume 3 (Standard).jpg|Celestia and Hifumi on the cover of Dangan Ronpa the Animation Volume 3. Toko, Celestia and Mukuro DVD cover vol 6.jpg|Celestia, Mukuro Ikusaba and Toko Fukawa on the DVD cover of ''Danganronpa: The Animation Volume 6. Danganronpa the Animation 2014 Calendar - Front Cover.jpg|Front Cover of Danganronpa the Animation 2014 calendar Danganarticle.jpg|Magazine article. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' promo art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' official art. Robo Justice official art.jpg|Robo Justice and Class 78RJ and Class 78th. Merchandise Furyu Minna no Kuji Minifigures Celestia Ludenberg.png|Minifigure from FuRyu Minna no Kuji Minifigures Chimi Chara Vol 2 06 Celestia Ludenberg.png|Figure from Chimi Chara Trading Figures FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots Celestia Ludenberg and Hifumi Yamada.jpg|Strap from FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots D4 Series Rubberstraps Celestia Ludenberg.jpg|Strap from D4 Series Rubberstrap Collection Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Celestia Ludenberg.png|Keychain from Danganronpa 1.2 Trading Acrylic Key Holders |-| Official Site= Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1 (Japanese) - Celestia Ludenberg.png|''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/1:' [http://danganronpa.com/1/ Japanese Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Celestia Ludenberg.png|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/reload:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/reload/character/dangan01.html Japanese Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa the Animation (Japanese) - Celestia Ludenberg.png|''Danganronpa: The Animation'' Japanese Website Profile'NBCUNI.co.jp:' [http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/rondorobe/anime/danganronpa/contents/hp0007/index00040000.html Japanese Danganronpa: The Animation Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1 (English) - Celestia Ludenberg.png|''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us/danganronpa:' [http://danganronpa.us/danganronpa/characters.html English Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (English) - Celestia Ludenberg.jpg|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us/reload:' [http://danganronpa.us/reload/characters/ English Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Website]. Wallpapers Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|PCWeb MonoMono Machine Danganronpa V3 promotional website. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|Android Danganronpa_Trigger_Happy_Havoc_Website_Wallpaper_(Girls).jpg|PC Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Website Wallpaper (Combined).jpg|PC Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Website Wallpaper (Combined Jp).jpg|PC Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Group Wallpaper (Eng).jpg|PC Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Group Wallpaper (Jp).jpg|PC Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - iPhone - Celestia Ludenberg.png|iPhone/iPod Touch'Dengeki:' 【まり探】『ダンガンロンパ』のオリジナル壁紙を配信しちゃってもいいっすか!? (640x960) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1024x768).jpg|PC (1024x768) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1280x1024).jpg|PC (1280x1024) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1600x1200).jpg|PC (1600x1200) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1680x1050).jpg|PC (1680x1050) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1920x1080).jpg|PC (1920x1080) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1920x1200).jpg|PC (1920x1200) Concept Art |-| References ru: Галерея:Селестия Люденберг